


Thunder Sings

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Characters - Good use of minor character(s), Characters - New interpretation, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Plot - Can't stop reading, Plot - I reread often, Poetry, Subjects - Animals, Subjects - Explores obscure facts, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of lies and deceit, who is there to trust? A Queen's answer.  - A Berúthiel poem. - For Werecat who inspired this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

You look at me, eyes wide with fear, and speak of reason  
with faithless heart as black as night and poisoned breath.  
You shroud your trembling voice in silk to hide your treason,  
but all your pity tastes like blood and smells like death.

How dare you judge me in your false, deceitful voices  
so full of lies they fill my mind with stale disgust?  
How dare you judge my conscience and condemn my choices  
when there is nothing in this world you dare to trust?

Yet memory still sings to me in muted thunder  
of velvet solace in a sea of starless cold.  
My eyes stare back at me and I, in silent wonder,  
watch them reflect the dancing candles thousandfold.

So long as velvet lightning walks and thunder sings,  
I’ll laugh defiance to your face and spite your kings.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

I won't explain the references in this poem because I believe a poem should speak for itself, but you won't understand this (and the third stanza in particular) unless you know what little Tolkien wrote about Queen Berúthiel and her cats... and a little about cats in general. ;)

This is my first try at writing a sonnet and I KNOW that sonnets are usually love poems... To me, this is a love poem of sorts.


End file.
